


Anakin's Sorrow

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew





	

_"Forgive me. I feel it again... The pull to the light... Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again... The power of the darkness... And I'll let nothing stand in our way... Show me... Grandfather... and I will finish... what you started."_

 

The spirit of Anakin skywalker reached out to his grandson, his translucent hand passing through him, "Ben" he said softly, not knowing his grandfather was trying to reach him, Kylo Ren stood and left his quarters, his long strides carrying him to the bridge of the Finalizer. 

 

Anakin watched hopelessly as events continued to unfold, his soul feeling somewhat fractured from the damage that his choices still made even though he had been dead for so long now. Vision focusing he found himself peering into the scene of his Grandson standing on a ramp, and his father calling out to him. Anakin swallowed hard as his body formed so it stood on the air beside the man, staring up into the eyes of his grandson. He listened to Han as he begged his Son to come home and his heart, if possible broke even more. 

Hadn't Padme said similar things to him once? Hadn't she looked at him the same way Han looked up at the man who now called himself Kylo Ren? Anakin's eyes burned with unshed tears, due to his sins he had not once seen his wife since he had joined her in death. He saw this as a punishment for his crimes, rarely did he see his master Obi-Wan or Qui Gon, the two men and Yoda tended to keep there distance from the former Sith Lord. 

As Anakin stood rooted to the spot, watching the events unfold, he saw another figure appear beside Kylo Ren, shimmering red a tall imposing form appeared, he felt his heart stop. The spirit of Darth Vader now looked at the Knight of Ren, "Kill him" he said, and a look passed over Kylo's face that seemed to mean he could hear the sith lord. "Do what must be done my son. Do what my own children had failed to do. " 

"Ben Don't do this" Anakin begged, but to his horror it seemed that what little light lived on in the chosen one, was keeping him from reaching the conflicted man. Hope though, bubbled to the surface of his thoughts as Kylo held out his saber to Han. Father reached out to son gratefully, and for a moment Anakin was exultant. Yes. Yes. Ben would return, and this tragedy would not too be his fault. 

He looked to the glowing red presence of Vader, the masked man seemed all too pleased with the turn of events, and his relaxed posture was enough to make Anakin's blood run cold. "BEN!" he cried out as he felt a shift in the force, but no sooner had the boy's name left his throat did the crackling sound of a lightsaber igniting silence any hope he had for the boy. 

Han looked up at his son in shock but also in love, Anakin looked on as the man stroked his son's face one last time before he fell from the walkway, his body falling end over end into the dark abyss. With cry of anguish Anakin mourned his son in law, he mourned the man Ben could have been, and part of him, that innocent little boy who raced in pods on Tattooine, who worked for a slave master and loved his mother, that boy cried out, as the memory of watching Master Qui-Gon Jinn die and then witness his soon to be mentor, killing Darth Maul and sending his body into a unforgiving hole much like the one Han fell from now. 

Anakin remembered the first moment he had met his son Luke, and how his son had chosen to hurtle into darkness then to join his only father. All of this crossed his mind as Han fell and Anakin felt the death of Han Solo, rattle the force down to its foundation. Shots were fired and Anakin found he could no longer hold his soul tethered to this scene, too raw were his emotions. 

As his form moved on from the scene, he could hear the sound of high cold mechanical laughter, as Darth Vader enjoyed this small victory over his Jedi past. 

With the sounds of explosions in the background, his vision cleared to show him his grandson lying in the snow, bleeding to death. Anakin's spirit became almost solid as he knelt beside Kylo, laying his glowing blue hands on the boy's chest, using the force to urge his heart to keep pumping life giving blood. Kylo blinked his eyes fluttering open momentarily as he stared at Anakin, "She left me" he croaked his eyelids falling shut, "She left me." Anakin could feel the tendrils of new love blooming in the dark man's heart and a small token of hope formed in the bit of his stomach. He kept applying pressure to the wounds, when the sounds of ships filled the air and one landed, Anakin left as the form of a tall imposing red haired man came jogging out into the snow, great coat flying. The light of the ship had caught him for a brief moment before he left. 

Kylo Ren slipped into a coma from his wounds, he called out for the girl, the scavenger, for his grandfather, even for Snoke. Snoke the deluded violent master he served simply because the man had fostered him out of his despair as a child into making him the definition of Despair for the First Order. Anakin tried to reach him one last time, but Vader stood over the sleeping man's form, his expressionless mask turned towards Anakin, as if to mock him for his efforts. 

Anakin fell to his knees and the living world faded to utter darkness, head in hands he sobbed for all the sins he had committed and lived he had taken. After some time a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, followed by another hand and another smaller one. Anakin opened his eyes to see Masters, Yoda, Kenobi and Jinn all looking at him with a mixture of sadness and warmth. 

Then two pale hands took his and pulled him to his feet, he turned his gaze on the new comer and felt the galaxy pause as he took in the woman before him. She was still as beautiful as the day they had met, the spirit of Padme Amidala-Skywalker, smiled softly at him. Anakin did not know what future was in store for his grandson but he did know that if he could love that girl, if he could love Rey...then perhaps one day even Kylo Ren could find peace. 


End file.
